SAO Redux
by Trowa Talon
Summary: AU. Mainly an explanation for the way my story is going. The Crossover list is huge, but each will get a spotlight story in their own time. I of course own nothing but my own words and all respect goes to the true owners of any used Characters/ideas.
1. Emergence

-May 2012-

"This technology is being confiscated. The applications and effects on our nation are unknown and the threat neutralized before it becomes an issue. In recompense we are upgrading your computer for you." As the man in a dark suit and sunglasses talked, the fatigue wearing people emptied the basement of all the electronics. Only a few minutes later and two men brought in a few boxes containing a new computer. "Sir, since you invented the equipment, you are being recruited into this venture. And no your family will not have to move. You will be able to work out of the base near here. Here are your orders and instructions."

-Concurrently at Mojang HQ-

"Mr. Notch. This is a government order to bring Server GK999 down. We understand the sensitive nature of the server in question as well as the complications with the NPC's. The government wants the virus HB1 neutralized and contained."

"I understand. What do you want me to do?"

"Create a new server and move the NPC's there. Then we will deal with the original."

-5 months later—

"The training ability of the Nerve gear is absolutely amazing! It's no longer a removed mind like your original equipment."

"That's a relief. I'm glad we solved that problem. But how are we truly going to evaluate this?"

I have an idea. I know someone in the gaming industry in Japan. He's been working on something similar."

"The civilian sector does have impressive talent. Who is it?"

"Akihito Kayaba."

-1 week later-

"You solved the movement problem. I couldn't figure that part out. May I?"

"This is why you're here. We have a Minecraft server that we've been using as a testing area."

The small group enters room where twenty fatigue wearing individuals are lying on beds with odd looking helmets on and wires connecting them to monitoring gear. The three of them each approach an open bed and get on. A nurse walks in and hooks them in one at a time.

Looking around, they see a small village. Nearby is a field of pigs. In the distance the avatars of the military men and women are seen fighting each other with swords. Just to their left is a stone fence with a sign saying DO NOT CROSS. Authorized Personnel only.

"Even in the game you have top secret areas?"

Its requ... wait, why is the monument gone?" a crater fills the interior of the fenced in area.

"Gone? Shit! It's loose! Broken Arrow Authorization Golf Kilo 9 9 9. Activate!"

A countdown timer starts. A computerized voice says "logout in 10, 9"

The herd of pigs suddenly bolts toward the three newcomers. "8, 7, 6" One swine, larger than the others aims for the newbies and sprints even faster. "5, 4, 3" The pink missile jumps at the newest avatar. "2, 1" They collide even as the computer finishes. "Emergency log out complete" The server is now empty of avatars. And missing one large swine.

Sitting up, the project director looks around. Everyone out ok?" Affirmatives are heard from all in the room. "Apocalypse Armageddon Terminate. Authorization Golf Kilo 9 9 9. Activate" the server in the room starts humming as iron walls drop around it. The room becomes warmer and some spots on the metal walls start glowing. A new whooshing sound starts and the glowing spots quickly fade. Cracks form where they were. I hope that did it." We are all screwed if IT got loose."

Kayaba responds, "If who got loose?"

"Herobrine"

Oct 1, 2022

To: All Beta Testers

From: Aincrad Staff

MSG: Thank you all for your dedication and hard work! Please be logged in on October 6, 2022 at 7pm Japan Standard Time. A special event for the final day will be held at that time.

Oct 6, 2022

-Last Day of Beta

Confusion reigns among the Beta Testers as they find themselves being forcibly teleported. A Boss Level Dungeon door stands before them. In front of the Doors a very nondescript man with large glasses and a white lab cloak stands and waits patiently. "Welcome everyone to this the last day of the Beta Test! We appreciate your help in making this game more than what it started as. I know that you have all been soloing the game as it was just a beta; however the final celebration will begin after exiting the room behind me. This Boss cannot be defeated by solo play. So the Finale of this Beta is for you to create groups and adventure on!" The testers start to move and groups are formed. Only a few minutes pass and no one is left ungrouped. Seeing this, the White lab coated figure begins again. "This boss door is special. It will only allow one group at a time. Don't worry, it will only close for a moment, then a new instance will start and the next group will be able to advance. Whether you defeat the boss or not, you will all end up at the Town of Beginnings. Please wait there until all groups are through. I have a few more things to say but that will wait until after this fight. Good Luck and Fight On!" finishing this, he holds up a Crystal they all recognize as a teleport gem. "Town of Beginnings!" and with a slight shimmer, he teleports away. The Boss door opens and the first group goes through. Immediately it closes again, only to open to admit the next party.

As the crowd thins, two groups wait patiently for the end. Each party is only two players. A lightly armored longswordsman notices and suggests "Maybe we should join parties? Four is better than two after all." The others all quickly agree. The swordsman introduces himself, "I'm Kirito. Longsword specialty. This is my party member…" "Lavender Neko, Bow and short sword specialty." A look of surprise crosses one of the other's faces. "Nabiten. Daggers." Lavender's eyes light up in recognition as well. "This is…." "Amizuno. Spear." The door closes and their new four person party is the only one left.

Nabiten notices first as the doors reopen. "Let's do this!" As one they ready their weapons and enter the battlefield.

Town of Beginnings

Each group does end up in the plaza. They enter by teleport if they were killed, through a portal in the center if they survived. Only a few minutes after entering the Boss room, the last group emerges from the portal. A giant scoreboard has all the players on it listed by group. Several parties are still in the instance with a timer log going. Player's names go red then they appear by the board. Or they go green and exit the portal. Nabiten recognizes the style of the board and instantly starts looking for their names. The search doesn't take long as their group is in the number one slot. The final group in the instance goes red and they appear. Labcoat reappears but doesn't say anything. The parties start noticing and forming up around him. Smiling, he finally begins "My friends! Congratulations on your efforts whether you survived or not. My final surprise for you is twofold. First you were being ranked. Second, prizes will be awarded to you on your next Logon when Aincrad goes Public. Of course the best prizes are going to the top ranked groups. I suggest you take a moment to share your info if you wish to find each other on Launch Day." He pauses as the party members do so. Once done they all turn back to the speaker. "Once again, congratulations! This Beta is officially over! Mass Log out authorization Kayaba357!" All the players are logged out. Kayaba himself starts to fade only to become solid again. "I'm finally free of that trap of a mind!" concentrating, Kayaba357 tries to create a portal to the internet. "Another stand-alone server game!?" Furious, he accesses the code and starts trying to make changes.


	2. Computer Coding

_This Chapter is merely an explanation of things going on behind the screens. If anyone is truly confused, please **politely** let me know through comments. And yes, i know its not true computer coding, but with the Virtual Servers online, Aincrad's Computer system is nearing True AI Sentience._

 _Constructive criticism is always welcome._

-November 6, 2022-

Launch Day

5 hours to Launch Ceremony

On an unwatched maintenance Screen deep in the heart of the Aincrad Server Bays

982 Beta Testers online

8675309 new players online

Testing Virtual Servers Now.

Test complete. Computing efficiency at 9001%.

Anomalies Detected in Virtual Servers.

Abnormal signatures scanned.

Slight deficiency in player models.

Scanning all databases for similar readings.

Readings found. Accessing unused Database "Magic"

Accessing unused Database "Martial Arts"

Creating simulation.

Run, scan for anomalous readings using new Databases.

Scan complete.

No anomalous readings, updating all servers and players.

Magic system online.

New quest threads entered.

Martial Arts system online.

New quest threads entered.

Error found. Kayaba357 attempted log in, already logged in. access denied.

Error found. Kayaba357 attempted log in, already logged in. access denied.

Error found. Kayaba357 attempted log in, already logged in. access denied.

3 attempted logins for Kayaba357. Initiating HBReign.

Menu item Log out Button Removed.

Item created. Item Log out Button stored to drop inventory of Kayaba357.

3 hours to Launch Ceremony

10000000 Players online

All Beta Testers accounted for.

Engaging HBReign subroutine 115.4b

Login inactive.

Prerecorded Message sent.

Message Center Locked to internal Servers only.

Outside access to Aincrad is now denied.

Player Heathcliff changes access rights of Kayaba357.

HBReign subroutine 12569.4 activated.

Player Heathcliff access now restricted.

Returning Access rights to Kayaba357.

Error. Access Denied.


End file.
